


Nothing Equals the Splendor

by ElliottRook



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coda, Crossover, Fix-It, M/M, Not Britpicked, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, unbeta'd: we fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: Aziraphale wants to be left alone by Heaven, with the exception of his good friend Castiel, who he shares a history of impossible-seeming romantic problems with, and he's very pleased to hear about the new organization of Heaven after Castiel's last adventure.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Castiel (Supernatural), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 218
Collections: Clever Crossovers & Fantastic Fusions





	Nothing Equals the Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a million fix-its for that damn finale, and now I don't think I'll ever have the heart to write the big GO/SPN crossover I was dreaming up, so I figured I'd make MY fix-it a tiny crossover to help it stand out XD
> 
> Title is from Carry On Wayward Son because of course it is

“Oh, Crowley, you don't have to worry about Castiel,” Aziraphale said. “Really, he's like a brother to me. Maybe not even that close, more of a cousin that you see on holidays,” he explained. “I'm very fond of him, he does appreciate Earth and humanity, but he's no rival to you.”  
  
Crowley leaned back on the bookshop sofa with his wineglass. “I see.”  
  
“I haven't any romantic interest in him at all,” Aziraphale said, and he came close to press a kiss to the top of the demon's head as he walked by, before heading to the closest shelf with a feather duster, trying to tidy up a bit. “In fact, the last decade or so, I only see him when he needs a nice cup of tea and a sympathetic ear for his own romantic troubles. Poor fellow's in love with a human.”  
  
Crowley sucked a breath in over his teeth. “Well now that's just asking for heartbreak, innit? They can be sweet but they just don't _last_.”  
  
Aziraphale nodded. “As I keep telling him,” he said. “Just confess, by now they've been through enough together that even if the human doesn't reciprocate, surely he wouldn't be so callous as to push Castiel away. They—they've also had to stop an Apocalypse, strangely enough. He pulled this human out of Hell.”  
  
“Excuse me, what human?” Crowley asked.  
  
Aziraphale froze with the duster halfway across one shelf. “Oh, what _is_ his name?” He frowned. “Dean...something. I've forgotten.”

“Dean _Winchester_? He was one of our best torturers!” Crowley said. “I heard about that! Something about breaking seals...it was all rather a big to-do, over on the other side of the pond.”

Aziraphale's eyes went wide. “Oh my. Yes, that sounds right,” he said. “Castiel was sent to save him, he wasn't meant to be down there.”

Crowley shook his head. “Well, if we can overcome our differences, surely an angel can work things out with a _human_. It's happened before. Nephilim and all.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Castiel has one—well, not his. But he's minding it for—reasons.” That was another entire mess that he didn't want to think about.

Crowley shrugged it off. “Sure, right...so anyway, when's he coming round again?” he asked, wondering about the dark-haired man with Aziraphale in the photo he'd found. “Have you seen him since we got together?”

“I haven't, and who knows?” Aziraphale said. “When Dean upsets him again, I imagine. I did try contacting him during our own mess last year and I couldn't reach him.”

* * *

Aziraphale was quite upset to receive a memo from Heaven—at first. He had Crowley read it aloud to him.  
  
Crowley was glad to have something to do with his mouth, or he would've just been gaping at the words on the paper. “Seems there's been another changing of the guard,” Crowley said. “ _She_ left, and then there was Chuck, and now it's...Jack. God is named Jack.”

Aziraphale took the paper to read the words over again. “Good Lord—er, well—good Jack, I suppose. That—that's Castiel's nephilim. The one he was raising. Half-archangel, now God. Will wonders ever cease?”

* * *

The next note was a few days later, from Castiel himself. “He wants me to come see him,” Aziraphale told Crowley. “I rather feel I ought to go. He _has_ been a good friend to me over the years, especially when I was sad about you.”  
  
“Well, can't he teleport across the pond?” Crowley grumbled. “Don't know why you have to go up there.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “He's not on the business side. He's on the human side,” he explained. “You know, where the souls go. He's—reorganized. Helped Jack make things better for the souls that live there. He wants me to see it. And—well. He's...he's there permanently,” he said. “I'd take you with if I could, I did want for him to meet you, love, but apparently he's...he's died. Permanently discorporated, at least, and Jack put him there as a favor.”

Crowley bit his lip. “Could get up there, went up as you...” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Aziraphale kissed his cheek. “Let me go spend the afternoon with him, and I'll be back for dinner. We can have sushi tonight, all right?”

Crowley nodded. “All right, angel, but at least let me drive you to the office.”

* * *

Castiel and Aziraphale took a long walk through the forests of Heaven, where Castiel had chosen to settle. “All of Dean's friends and family are near here, save for his brother, of course, they're the last two left alive after that last...adventure,” he explained. “When Dean dies, someday, he'll come here. And I want to be near, to meet him.”

Aziraphale nodded. “It won't be so long of a wait, not for one of us, compared to them.”

Castiel smiled. “Yeah. And I think he'll like it. There's empty roads for his car and plenty of fishing spots, his favorite bar rebuilt, all his friends...”

“And you, dear boy,” Aziraphale said. “He'll be happy to see you.”  
  
“I hope so,” Castiel murmured. “We left things...unfinished.”

Aziraphale frowned. “You fought?”

Castiel shook his head. “No...I told you I sacrificed myself to save him.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Well, yes...?”

Castiel took a deep breath. “I had made a deal with the Empty,” he explained. “To save Jack's life. The deal was that if I experienced real happiness, I would be instantly taken by the Empty. So I had that moment right when Death was closing in on Dean, and the Empty took us both.”

“You just...chose to suddenly be happy?” Aziraphale asked, confused.

Castiel sighed. “I told him I love him,” he explained. “I confessed.”

“And what did he say?” Aziraphale pressed, understanding immediately. He had had that moment of confession not so very long ago himself.

Castiel looked down. “He was...distressed, that it sounded like a goodbye. And then I had to push him away so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. He didn't really have time to respond. I'd like to think he would've...been happy, too,” Castiel said. “I hope... _someday_ , he'll get up here. And he'll answer. He'll have time to think it over, certainly.”

Aziraphale put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. “I'm so very sorry, dear boy,” he said. “I could relay messages, if you like...?”  
  
Castiel shook his head. “No. I don't want to give him any reason to hurry up here. He was fighting to gain his free will, and I want him to enjoy it as long as possible.”

“Right,” Aziraphale said. “Very noble. I—I'll come up as often as I can, to help you pass the time. I could bring a picnic if you like, perhaps bring Crowley with next time so you can meet him, if you think he'll be safe...”

“Of course he would, I think Jack would recognize it's only right,” Castiel said. “It sounds like your Crowley made some very noble gestures towards saving the world, too. He'd get a pass.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Wonderful. I'll—”

Castiel suddenly held up a hand for silence, and Aziraphale stopped speaking. After a second he could hear a faint rumble, familiar, but not quite the sound he was used to. Castiel was frowning, as if he wasn't sure if it was the right sound, either. When it got closer and louder, his face lit up in spite of himself. “No—it can't—” But it could.  
  
Castiel took off running, and Aziraphale chased after him, both their coats fluttering behind them.

Castiel came to a sudden halt in the middle of the road, and then a big, black muscle car screeched to an equally abrupt halt just a few feet short of him. Aziraphale hung back in the trees as the driver got out and stared at Castiel.

“You're here,” the man said, dumbstruck. “Bobby said you helped, but—I wasn't sure if you were still here...”

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief. “Where else could I possibly want to be than the Heaven you would be in?” he asked. “Dean. I know—it must have been a lot to take in—“

Dean walked around the car's door and immediately marched over and pulled Castiel into his arms. “Yeah!” he agreed. “You son of a bitch, just _leaving_ before I could even say anything,” he said.

Castiel hugged him back, trying not to cry. “You didn't—you don't have to do that, Dean,” he said. “It's Heaven, you get whatever you want and need—“

“So do you,” Dean said. “I love you, too, man.”

Aziraphale couldn't help but bounce on his toes, hands clasped, from his vantage point in the trees.

Castiel pulled back to look at him. “Dean...really...it's all right, I understand—“

Dean cut him off with a hungry kiss. Castiel froze for an instant, but then melted into it, grabbing desperately at Dean's jacket, holding him close for a long moment.

Dean pulled back first. “Heaven's for having what you never got on Earth, right?” he asked. “We're still us, Cas, but now we never have to worry about getting hurt, or sick, or—attacked by vamps, or anything. We can have eternity. Safe. Happy.”

Castiel nodded, dumbfounded. “If I'd known you felt this for me, the Empty would've come for me a lot sooner,” he admitted.

“It all worked out, then,” Dean said. “I died a little young, but...eh. Beats getting old and breaking down.”

Castiel laughed softly. “How _did_ you die, anyway? I wanted for you to have a long life before you got up here!” he scolded, gently, through a smile.

Dean peeled away and opened up the passenger door for Castiel. “I mean, the less said about that, the better,” he said, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Now, how 'bout we drive for a while, and then maybe find some perfect view where we can park?”

Castiel hurried to take his rightful place in the Impala's front seat. “Sounds like Heaven.”

Aziraphale watched the car drive off into the sunset—no traffic, no speed limit, no tickets. He couldn't begrudge Castiel for not introducing him. He'd give them a few weeks, and then bring Crowley up with him to visit so he and Castiel could both introduce their boyfriends.  
  
He headed home with a smile. There wasn't a single book in his entire shop that had a better ending.


End file.
